Talk:Companions (Origins)
Ash Wraith 360 I was taught by a VERY OLD friend, who was reported to have 'died' (most likely moved on to derail suspition) last year, to think 4th+ dimentionaly. So therefore I think this 'glitch' may work on any and every temporary companion, that you have AND can access the PARTY page. Found after the Ash Quest: Go to party select option: move cursor all the way left, notice name to the temporary...try removing and reselecting for testing... What I did: 3 ash Wraiths in temple, (Leveled them up, healing other and drain life, possably rrelevant.), left temple b4 mission complete, went to camp, they still following, removed all members before leaving camp as mentioned above. Useing the Y to remove the rest. Completed quest, went to party and Ash Wraith was still selectable and spawned, however not technicaly in party and didnt seem to respond. Untested in battle situations. Will test and report, as 'time' allows. Update: Identical situation post Urn quest. Ash Wraith can be selected in the far left of party selection and an icon appears in the select screen. Attempting to leave camp with the wraith does not allow control. The wraith's slot is left empty. Mhairi Seriously, anything putting Mhairi under Temporary companions counts as a spoiler. She has a video up on the Bioware site, she's listed as a full companion, and if you put her under Temporary, it lessens the punch of the end of the prologue. 22:33, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I agree. She's a full companion in every sense of the word, it's just that she unfortunately dies 30-40 minutes into the game. Classifying her as temporary is a spoiler. -Vim- 15:34, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Mhairi must be added in temporary companions Temporary Companions Irving and Jowan are controllable when you send them into the Fade. This should be noted somehow --Tierrie 09:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I've moved the 'speculation' down a bit as BioWare has confirmed a number of companions. --- Maria Caliban 21:16, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Mhairi is temporary companion Loghain "Loghain is apparently listed in game files as a joinable companion". -- In what game files? -- Snfonseka : The game files that come with the Character Creator. It's essentially just a stripped-down version of the full game, and comes with some (but not nearly all) of the real game's files. : -- [[User_talk:XavierGrimwand|'Xavier Grimwand']] on Sunday, October 18, 2009 @ 1:57 pm (ET) I don't think its possible the Loghain would be a companion. Mostly because he hates the Grey Wardens and, on the "Wardens Vengeance" video, he is shown to be defying the Grey Wardens. Plus he is hinted to be the antagonist of DA:O. If he is a companion, he is probably just a temporary one.--EnrgyBomb 16:30, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Actually, according to the "leaked" walkthrough, Loghain IS a companion, though he seems to be one you only get late in the game, which'd make him the Death's Hand of Dragon Age, I guess: http://dragonagewalkthrough.com/companions/companions_loghain.php DarkSpecie 16:26, October 31, 2009 (UTC) : Yes, Loghain is a companion -- Maria Caliban 17:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Wow ! That link contains major spoilers. Be aware of that !!!!! -- Snfonseka Yes, Loghain is a companion, also, he is one of the game endings. If you want the cheat way of getting him. Enable Developers console then type "runscript zz_addparty Loghain" and there you go. Companion Roles I think all companion pages should have a section devoted to certain roles that character can fill in the party. This should include rough talents/spells, specs, tactics, equips, and explaination. I'm sure there are some truly unique party combinations/roles out there, and I'd love to see them. --Tyfosken 15:20, November 17, 2009 (UTC) With the exception of Shale and Dog, each companion is a typical member of their class. The only thing special about each one is their starting skillset/specialization, but there's still no reason you can't "repurpose" them (eg: turn Leliana into a dual-weapon/backstabber). I think we should simply state that and point to each of the appropriate class pages (again, aside from Shale and Dog). Sheltim 16:16, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::Of course most of the characters you find later on are victims of the game's auto level system, but they all have that sweet extra spec point to debate over. Does alistair go champion for rally or reaver for taunt and threaten+? Leliana as you said would make a great repurposed assassin/bard with her plot bonuses to cunning. Morrigan was my main healer a few times, Wynne a nature damage monster with virulent walking bomb.--Tyfosken 21:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) How about we take this a step further? A suggestions Guide to which Companion to have in your Party depending on your Specialization etc? ::Suggestion 1: dont be mean to companions, you'll fight the archdemon with no mages.--Tyfosken 21:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) See the " Strategy" section in each companion page, we are currently adding them for each companion one by one. -- Snfonseka 03:14, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :: Wonderful--Tyfosken 21:21, November 18, 2009 (UTC) and don't forget the very playable stategy where you play the whole game without any companion, except in the situations where you have no choice (Oghren in deep roads, Wynne in mage tower...). A mage is not mandatory to defeat the archdemon and finish the game, even in hard. With their friendly fire the mages are often more dangerous than the ennemies.Croquignol 22:58, January 28, 2010 (UTC) SPOLIER: Secret Companion I think Loghain should go in the major companions sections. He doesn't leave, he just is a companion for a very short time. He has a approval meter, which other temporary companions (I.E Jowan and Soris) don't have. He can also be chosen in the party selection member, a feature not included in others. About spoliers; who cares? Other game wikis dont include spoiler warnings, why should we? People go on this site to see the game, they should be aware of the spoilers --Rolan Zevran 23:04, January 14, 2010 (UTC). I agree somewhat, but you can't put a spoiler out there without warning people first. Maybe have two companion pages. One like it is, and one with Loghain in the major companions section. --Polexian 21:50, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Coding Can someone fix the coding on the article? Mouse I dont know how, but Mouse's template should be changed to explain that when he joins you, he will take the form of a black bear. You will not control his human form. --Rolan Zevran 00:58, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Draft Gallery Moved to here Polexian[[User_talk:Polexian| ♦♦Talk♦♦]][http://dragonage.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Polexian&action=edit&section=new ♠♠Leave Message♠♠] 14:15, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Forgotten Drawf Noble's Companions We have forgotten about the Dwarf Noble Origin's Frandolin Ivo, the advanced scout who (spoiler) later turned traitor and betreyed the dwarf noble. We also forgot the un-named scout who also turns traitor and betrey's the warden. Although he is un-named, he plays a large role, and should go on the page. Unfortunatly I play on the XBOX and cant upload pictures or anything. --Rolan Zevran 02:14, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Add Loghain Already... He is an actual companion that appears on the character select screen if you have him. The fact that it potentially is a plot spoiler to have him there is irrelevant as anyone clicking on Loghains article can already plainly see he can be added as a companion, as a wiki you need to have some degree of professionalism and not withold information like this, people coming to a wiki that covers all aspects of the game should expect some spoiler information. Just having his picture on the companion page doesn't even spoil anything. It reveals nothing about the choice involving the character or how he comes to join. :He is there. You just need to click on the spoiler tag to see his entry under Origins Companions. In addition, the companion page really isn't the place to address the choice involving whether a character joins or dies. It just contains lists of characters that are companions. More detailed information should be located in Loghain's character page and/or the Landsmeet/Possible Landsmeet Outcomes pages. I will readily agree however that Loghain's page is in need of reorganization, and that includes spoilering some of the info that isn't spoilered. -Vim- 03:25, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Mhari I dont think Mhari should be listed as a main companion of Awakening. She should be listed as a temporary companion, because then people who see her in the main might think she is to play a role throughout, which she doesn't. Kranitoko 17:30, March 23, 2010 (UTC) There's already a section on Mhairi up above, and my rationale is there. And making people think she plays a role throughout ''is the point - ''Bioware did it to us, she's up as a full companion on their site, and she has her own trailer. She's a full companion and a Grey Warden, she just doesn't make it through the Joining. RedBaron359 00:19, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : Spoiler or not, it doesn't change the fact that she's a temporary companion. All the other temporary companions stick with you for just as long before having to leave for one reason or another, just like she does. Not to mention it's a minor spoiler at best, considering it happens before the main bulk of the expansion even starts. It's no different then the early marketing spoilering everything from Cailan/Duncans death to the Landsmeet or Loghain being a traitor. CloudT 08:53, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::By that logic, Alistair and Loghain are temporary companions as well - Alistair might have to leave because you kept Loghain alive, and Loghain is with you for a few hours at best. And the early marketing didn't spoiler the fact that Mhairi dies - in fact, it did just the opposite, it made her seem to be a companion who would be with you for the entire game, and then pulled the rug out from under you. And no, it's not a minor spoiler - Bioware meant for it to have a punch, and for us to deprive potential players of that punch by listing her as temporary isn't proper. At any rate, it's largely irrelevant, as Vim notes below - Bioware considers her to be a full companion, she is listed as such on the site, she has a trailer, she has an approval meter. Ergo, if she looks like a full companion, she is. --RedBaron359 17:28, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Temporary companions don't gain xp, can't level up, don't get gifts, have an approval meter, their own trailer, or their own listing on Bioware's site with all the other full companions. She has all of that. She is very much a full companion in every sense of the word unlike every other "temporary" companion. The only thing she has against her is that she dies part way through the story. I also agree with RedBaron359 that classifying her as a temporary is a spoiler. Some people clearly don't care, but many others do. Neither do I understand why she's being compared to Loghain who despite being added at the very end of the game is still classified as a full companion. His entry just happens to be spoilered because the revelation that he's an optional companion is a giant spoiler. But he spends no more time adventuring with the hero than Mhairi, and yet he's still listed as a full companion. I'm ok with reclassifying the temporary companions as "minor" companions instead as a compromise to make things clearer, but I feel very strongly that Mhairi belongs with the rest of the full/major companions. -Vim- 09:17, March 24, 2010 (UTC) She's no real different then your average origins companion. They come in for a short time, then it thrusts them out. Just because she's hyped as a long term party member to make her sudden death shocking, doesn't really change anything. If Bioware hyped every single one of the origins characters as full party members like they did with her, would they then be added into the full companion list? No, because they're there for a short ride. On the note of compromise, if you really want her there, why not just slap her on the edge of the list with an asterisk, and under a spoiler warning put "Dies." or something like that. But calling her a full companion is misleading. Oh, on the note of Loghain, assuming you don't sacrifice him, he's atleast there at the end of the game as a party member and can be brought on various DLC missions. CloudT 09:09, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok, so I have to agree, Mhairi is not a full companion. Heck, she never even appears in Camp/Vigil's Keep. At least Loghain has that. That being said, I think the *better* solution is to relabel the awakening's companions as "featured/spoiler companions". That's more true to what is actually going on. And yes, classifying her as temporary is a spoiler. Tivadar 17:00, March 26, 2010 (UTC)